The Elites: Book One
by Traversing
Summary: The heartbreak of sorrow. The betrayal of life. The pain of destiny. The magic of Chaos. Join Percy Jackson, the legend of Chaos, favored of the Fates, go through the phase of his life, or death, of which will shape the world. (Completed)
1. Heartbreak And Sorrow

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters except for the OC's and plot.

-Traverse

Percy was in turmoil. A twig snapped next to him, but he didn't care. He would care less. Even through all those things Anna- no, he wasn't going to say her name. It would only bring grief. Would you like to know the story of Percy Jackson, the legend of the world? Before I tell you that, let me tell you how his lover broke his heart.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I have just completed my tasks Athena gave me to do for permission to marry her daughter. You see, after the giant war, I decided to finally speak my thoughts, and to dedicate myself to Annabeth. I had to only do three tasks, seeing as Athena thought I would easily complete any other tasks. After all I've been through, I wouldn't be surprised._

 _Two of these tasks included women, no doubt Athena was trying to see if I was faithful to only Annabeth. Ha, as if she'll ever find a hint of betrayal in me. She made me go to the Amazons and just stay there for half a year and obtain the Girdle of Hippolyta while there. (Just so you know, Amazons can be flirtatious!)Afterwards, she gave me my other task, well, more like she just locked me into the Aphrodite cabin and told me to find a ring in the cabin. Are gods always this unreasonable? She told me the ring was the proposal ring for me and Annabeth._

 _It took me 2 weeks and 3 days to get the ring. I know, I know. Though you do know that, even though I'm not bragging, I am handsome. (Sorry young people reading this) I bet your wondering "How did you take so long to find that ring?" Well I had problems, um, by an um, Aphrodite daughter... You see if I told the name of it, and ratted her out, Aphrodite would have my head. Well, my beautiful spotless head._

 _Well when I got the ring after some, ah, disturbances, Athena appeared and talked with me, my last task, as well as some oddly death pep talk. "Perseus, it seems like you found the engagement ring-"_

 _*cough* "What did you say Sherlock?"*cough* I coughed._

 _Athena glared at me, before continuing. "After I was rudely interrupted, yes, I can't say I'm not surprised. Now onto your last task. Yes, just to warn you ahead of time, this one won't test your own self with Annabeth. This one will be the most hardest task that any hero has ever done. The goals of this are bravery, courage, strength, and intelligence. I shall not have a weak dumb man be married to my daughter. Your task is..."_

 _Cue dramatic thunder. "-to fight Ladon with only an ice cube and twig. Oh and when you kill Ladon, if you can even kill him, make the finishing blow with the ice cube. Good luck. You'll need it." And with that she disappeared in a puff of grey._

 _My body just discovered how much sweat a morta- demigod body can make. Even though my head was cussing Athena out in Greek, I was shocked. I tried to calm myself, but I failed miserably and ended up falling to the ground due to hyperventilation, and hitting my head on a rock. Then I blacked out._

 _I woke up seeing the familiar white walls of the infirmary in camp. I soon took in everything around me. I was in a bed with an IV in my arm, and a glass of nectar on my left. It was then that Will Solace, an Apollo camper, noticed me awake._

 _"Oh my gods! CHIRON HE'S AWAKE!"_

 _I tried my best not to say: No duh._

 _But before my temptation won me over, Chiron, my teacher and a fatherly figure in my life, came into the infirmary looking like he just ran a marathon, his mane of hair wild and unruly._

 _He scanned every infirmary bed until he located me. When he saw me, his face brightened. "My boy, I'm glad your awake! I was so worried. You know, if my father,"_

 _He said the word father as if venom filled his mouth, "Gave me more of his powers when I was born, I would have turned back time to save you. Nevertheless, hen we found you, your heart was beating so fast, it would've put Hermes to shame!" Chiron said with a little chuckle._

 _If it wasn't for the task I still had from Athena, I would've been laughing along with Chiron._

 _"How long was I out Chiron?" I asked._

 _Chiron gave a grim smile. "About an hour Percy. You were lucky you responded immediately to the medicine we gave you. Otherwise you still would've been in bed for another da-"_

 _The conch horn sounded three times, signaling the hunters came. I wonder why they were here. Oh well._

 _I wish I was here for the traditional Capture the Flag games with the hunters. I really want to win against them. There's really no good thing from the hunters, but at least I'll see Thalia. Oh wait I can't since I still have one more task. Curse you Athena._

 _I ripped the IV out of my arm and walked out, not bothering to see the hunters. I can't waste any time. I then continued my long trek to Mount Othrys in San Francisco. I was actually contemplating on stopping by Annabeth's dad, and borrow a plane or a car, and fly/drive there, but I think Athena would not be pleased with that._

 _On the way there, I kept thinking of what Athena said to me. The words rand in my head. A test of bravery, courage, strength, and intelligence._

 _I wondered about the intelligence part. I mean, I am a seaweed brain after all. Jeez, I remember the time Annabeth used to tease me about that. That memory filled my determination to get this task over with faster. A stick and an ice cube. I froze._

 _A stick and an ice cube... Where have I heard that before? I recalled a memory of which Leo tried forging a sword._

 _"I just need a piece of metal and a hilt..."_

 _That memory came back to me. I figured it out. Athena gave me PARTS of a sword. So this is where the intelligence part comes in. I internally cheered. I then scoured my surroundings for a good size twig._

 _I found a good size stick in a forest that overlapped a road.I crushed it in my hands, using my strength to meld it into a good handle, and I then summoned water and froze it on the stick in the shape of my sword, Riptide._

 _I patted myself on the back, proud of my makeshift work, even if it looked like a deformed chandelier. I kept traveling until I found the garden, and I waited until dusk._

 _I then went into the Garden of the Hesperides, and prepared myself. I had a short chat with the Hesperides, which included me getting insulted on how I would never beat Ladon. I ignored their jeers at me, and faced Ladon._

 _You know when you hear something like "Aww... It's not that bad."_

 _When I saw Ladon, it was BAD. His hundred heads swoshed back and forth, their mouths open, flicking his tongue around. His body was a build of scales, which I am sure that it was unpenetrable. I grew very scared. This made Echidna look like an ant. This made Kronos look like a mortal. This made Zeus look like a bug. Even if I backed out, I was short of options._

 _I decided to attack. I'm not going into all the details since if I did, you would be thinking "YOU SHOULD'VE DUCKED! YOU SHOULD'VE STABBED! YOU SHOULD'VE ROLLED!". So long story short, it was a success with many cursing, bleeding, scars, stomping, swiping, and cutting._

 _I finally killed Ladon with the makeshift ice sword, after I cut off every head, leaving one as it whimpered in fear, and I took pity in it. After that, a grey glow appeared in front of me, and in there, was the ring I found in the Aphrodite cabin. I then knew I finally had Athena's permission to marry her daughter. I had many emotions bottled inside me, love, happiness, joy, and many others. I then continued my journey back to camp, and passed by the Hesperides, their mouths hung open with shock._

 _When I got back to camp, Chiron greeted me._

 _"Hello Percy. Seems like you completed your task Athena gave you?" he said with a tone of pride in his voice._

 _"Yup! And I'll finally get to spend my life with Annabeth!" I said happily._

 _I could see Chiron about to open his mouth, his face stoned with sadness. It didn't matter though. I went passed him, went into my cabin and changed._

 _I then rushed to the beach, where I knew Annabeth would be. There she was, beautiful as ever, sitting by the pier, kicking her legs on the shore. She spotted me first, and stood up, and walked to me. Before I could say anything, she spoke, the words scarring me for life._

 _"Percy... I'm sorry but..."_

 _"But what?" I spoke, impatient for my surprise I had her._

 _She spoke again with sadness etched in her voice._

 _"Your not exciting anymore Percy. I don't want to make you angry, but I want to end our relationship. I don't think we can be together anymore. You used to be that hero that was the star. Now... I just don't know."._

 _I couldn't believe it. The love of my life basically rejected me. I didn't know what happened, but last thing I knew was tears streaming down my face while throwing the ring onto the sands, ignoring her shocked face as she studied it, and I then ran into the forest._

 **Eh... First chapter done. If you think it is going to be cliche, think again. This will be a story that you shall remember. -Traverse**


	2. Reunion And Rages

Enjoying the story so far? Please leave a review and favorite!

Percy: Can we do the disclaimer now? I can't wait to act like I just lost the privilege to eat blue food.

Me:Shut up.

Percy: I'm just gonna do it. DISCLAIMER! THAT FREAK TRAVERSE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OC'S! BYE!

Me:

 **Percy POV**

I sighed. I brushed off my tears on my face, which were still staining my cheeks. I tried to get up, but I just couldn't. It was like the weight of the sky was on me again, but in my heart. I kept trying to stand up when finally, I used the water from the lake to help me. When I stood up, I heard something like a vortex spinning around behind me. It sounded suspiciously like the twig I heard break, so I looked, and I saw a person who radiated power.

The person didn't look male, but didn't look female either. It was 6'5", and it wore a leather jacket, combat boots, ripped jeans, and a fedora worthy of Zeus. The power he radiated rolled off him in waves. It would make the minotaur cry for Echidna. I didn't want to look stupid, so I did the best thing I could, without looking like a termite. I bowed. The person chuckled.

"Rise, you need not to bow to me." it spoke.

And here I thought it was a teenager.

I decided to break the ice, and asked him "Who are you?".

"Hero of Olympus, I am Chaos, creator of the universe and everything."

Boom. Another deity that I don't know that can smite me where I stand.

"Um, my lord, why are you here?" I asked.

He sighed. Obviously he disliked something I said. I decided to keep quiet, and try not to piss him off. "First off, don't call me 'my lord', it makes me feel old. Second, I'm here because I want to recruit you into my army, the army of the betrayed, forgotten, outcasts, heartbroken, and tenacious. I felt your betrayal and heartbreak, so I want to invite you into my army."

I wanted to not answer, but since he basically asked me something, I replied with an intelligent "What?".

He laughed, humor evident in his voice. "Well then, choose!".

"Well, I really don't have anything left, so why not?".

And with that, he opened a pitch black portal and beckoned me forward. I hesitated, I wondered if that portal led to my demise. Well, I don't have anything planned left in my life, so I walked through the portal, embracing my new life.

 **100 Years Later in the Void. 1 Earth Year Later.**

Clashes of metal rang out of the Colliseum. I dodged, parried, and swiped at my opponent, my second in command, and brethren. I feinted to the left, which he fell for, obviously, since I knew him very well, and led to me quickly hitting the flat of my blade at his right side, and him instinctively clutching it, and took that time to hole my sword at his throat.

"Seems like I win again Luke." I said with smugness in my voice.

"Oh c'mon now Perce, you know that you'll always win against me anyway."

"Well I need a challenge don't I? And your the only one in the army that can even last a whole minute against me." I said nonchalantly.

I could see him about to retort, but then Zelko, a member in the army, ran to me.

"Commander Percy, Lieutenant Luke, Chaos would like to see you immediately." He said urgently.

Me and Luke looked at each other and nodded. We then sped to the Chaos' office with our power, light travel.

 **LINEBREAK**

When we arrived at Chaos' office, we knocked on the door, an eight by four tall and wide door with a black hole sign on it. We heard a muffled "Come in". And with that we went inside the room. We met with Chaos, and he told us news that would make me mad as Hades.

"Percy, Luke, I know your going to react very highly of what I'm about to tell you, but please, be calm about this."

Me and Luke looked at each other confused, then we motioned for Chaos to carry on.

"My brethren are rising, Beginning, Nothing, and End. They are waging war on Olympus, and as much as I hate the Olympians in rule, we must aid them as they are better than my brethren. So Percy, Luke, you need to go to Olympus, or more specifically, Earth again."

As you can see this resulted in me almost destroying everything five miles around us and Luke almost blew up the office, if not for Chaos putting an energy shield around us. After our little fit of temper, Chaos asked us again.

"Please Percy, Luke, this is for the sake of humanity."

Me and Luke looked at each other, and sighed. Chaos was right. Better save Olympus once again.

"Percy, since I know you may have trouble, I will allow you five people to accompany you on your journey back to Olympus."

I smiled at that. I would obviously choose Zoe, betrayed by Hercules, Ethan, who was forgotten by Nemesis, Luke, betrayed by the gods and Hermes, Silena, betrayed by Kronos, and Beckendorf, heartbroken when Silena was identified as a traitor. There were many more candidates, but those were the ones I trust most.

"Alright Chaos, I'll do it. But do we have to treat them nicely?" I asked.

"No you don't Percy, and while your at it, show them not to mess with the Chaos Army." Chaos said smiling.

I rounded up the people I wanted to bring with me, Zoe at the archery range, Ethan at the gymnasium, Luke beside me, Silena in her room, and Beckendorf in the forges working on some double bladed warhammer that transformed into a watch. I decided I would try to pickpocket that from my lessons with Luke on how to pickpocket.

I told them what we had to do, which ended up with groans from them, mostly Zoe, but in the end they agreed. We got into one of the space porters, a pod big enough for ten people to fit in there, and teleported us into a middle of a council meeting with shocked reactions from Zeus, Poseidon, Hades(Hades and Hestia got a throne after the giant war), and a teary expression from Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes, a drink halfway to Dionysus's mouth hung there, Apollo fainted, Hestia looking joyful, Demeter looking up from her wheat stalk, Hera looking like she was slapped across the face, and Athena looking flabbergasted.

And so our reunion lasted for half a second before the first person to recover their wits was Poseidon.

"Son...?"

 **FINALLY DONE! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! ALL IS APPRECIATED! THANKS! -Traverse**


	3. Return And Preparations

**Percy: Wow nice going bro**

 **Me: Shut up**

 **Percy: Just do the gods dam disclaimer**

 **Me: Fine. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE OC'S AND PLOT I OWN!**

 **Percy: You didn't say disclaimer**

 **Me: You got 5 seconds to run before I make Annabeth go lovey and dovey on you.**

 **Percy: Wait wha-**

 **Me: :D THATS RIGHT!**

 **Me: Soz spoilers. :P**

 **In the throne room...**

 **"** Son...?"

The only thoughts racing through Percy's head was " _Oh voidly gods Chaos please save me pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"_

Percy found himself saying "Sup"

And all Chaos broke loose.

Huge amounts of water frothed from the throne of Poseidon. " **REALLY** **!** **THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!** _ **SUP**_ **! AFTER ONE YEAR!"** Bellowed the sea god.

Percy, under normal circumstances would've been unafraid, but this was his dad. His voice broke as he explained to his dad. "Sorry dad, I had a tough time coping with my... um... rejection by... you know... ask Athena..."

Poseidon glared at Athena, who cowered under said sea god's glare. "What...Happened...To...My...Son...?" He said clenching his teeth.

"Um..." Athena spoke, "Well, Annabeth thought that um... Percy wasn't exciting anymore so um... she rejected him... after Percy completed the um...tasks I gave him." stammered Athena.

Poseidon's face was now developing the most golden furious face ever.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Zeus. "What brings you back Perseus, along with traitors, one hero, and a titan spawn?" said Zeus.

Artemis was held back barely by Apollo. "AHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HUNTER A TRAITOR!" raged Artemis.

"Quiet Artemis. You should know by now all titan spawn have bad endings." spoke Hera in an irritated tone.

This only fueled Artemis's anger as she struggled against Apollo. Hermes was experiencing the same thing along with Aphrodite. But Hephaestus couldn't help but be proud of his son, but felt bad for his half brother and sister, as well as his step grand aunt.(Aphrodite was born of Ouranos' essence)

Percy stepped forward. "Well Zeus, that wasn't very nice calling your grandnephew a traitor to Olympus when he saved it by killing Kronos, as well as Silena who helped defend Manhattan, and if not, your daughter could've died in the assault of the drakons. And Ethan by who tried to kill Kronos and was redeemed helping the gods. All of these casualties were your fault. And the reason why I'm here is that Chaos ordered me to help you on the oncoming war against Beginning, Nothing, and End."

The Olympians shifted uneasily in the thrones. This told Percy that they already knew about the threat.

"And how punk, is 5 people, most of which are traitors, to help us in this war?" growled Ares.

A cold breath of air surrounded the room. All of a sudden, a black hole appeared, and out stepped Chaos. Instantly every god in the room felt his power and shivered in fear. He took out a blade and started to do tricks with it.

"Well Ares, my soldiers can each single handedly take down all the Olympians blinded, hands tied behind their backs, and no powers. Even my weakest soldier in my army can take down 5 Olympians without breaking a sweat." spoke Chaos, as he fiddled with the handle.

At this, Ares cowered behind his throne while all the Olympians instantly knew he was Chaos, and they bowed down to the creator of the universe, not wishing to anger Chaos and the wrath of his Elite Soldiers. Athena glanced up, and spoke in a shrill voice.

"Lord Chaos, how are you still alive? We thought you faded millennia ago." asked Athena nervously.

Percy almost laughed, thinking of how that voice related to Octavian, who hurled himself to try to 'kill' Gaea.

"Oh Athena and you blasphemy gods. I merely went to the Void, which hides my essence." spoke Chaos bored.

"Oh" replied the intelligent remark of the gods.

Chaos sighed. He fondled his weapon one last time, and disappeared into the black hole.

"Well, if it looks like that is over, me and my friends will be heading to Camp Half-Blood now."

Percy summoned a portal and they all stepped through it into the middle of the Dining Pavilion. Right next to the Athena table. Right next to a certain blonde haired girl. Right next to Annabeth.

When Annabeth saw Percy and everyone else, they were shocked would be an understatement. The silence was too awkward for Percy, so he waved his hand.

"Hi campers! It's me, the oh, hero that was missed! Or not..."

Chiron then came trotting forward, his face widened, and slapped Percy's face.

When he saw Percy was real, he fainted.

All five of Percy's friends laughed.

"Percy...?" spoke a daughter of wisdom.

This made the others and Percy turn around at the source of the voice.

At this, Annabeth ran forward and tried to kiss Percy, but was abruptly stopped by Silena, who obviously sensed the heartbreak Percy had when Annabeth rejected him.

"Stop right there wisdom spawn." Silena growled with malice in her voice.

"So I can't just kiss my boyfriend?" Annabeth spoke with anger in her voice.

"I am not your BOYFRIEND!" shouted Percy furiously.

"But Percy..." Annabeth said sadly.

"No Annabeth. Don't Percy me anymore." retorted Percy.

"But I'm sorry!" cried Annabeth.

"Sorry my demigod butt!" Percy growled.

And with that Percy and the five left to their cabin which silently rose from the ground.

"Percy wait!"

Percy didn't look back to see who cried his name. He then disappeared in his cabin with his friends.

 **LINEBREAK**

To say the room was spacious in the inside made the Great Wall of China look like an ant home.

It was so big on the inside it could fit the camp three times inside before it even covered half of the space. There was about twenty TV's, twice that many Chaotic devices, devices that don't get picked up by monsters, a space for each of the friends, and showers.

They instantly started running around the room looking at various things.

"Oh my gods!"

The soldiers turned to the voice.

"Guys come here! Check this out!" shouted Luke.

The group went over to Luke and what they saw almost made them faint. There was a closet. But inside there were copious amounts of ambrosia, nectar, silophane, which is a medicine used by Chaos's troops which heals twice as much as ambrosia and nectar combined, and you can eat more and not get burned up, and weapons of every country, nation, and continent.

"Wow." spoke every single one.

"You like it?" said a very familiar voice.

They turned around to see Chaos.

"Of course we like it! Thank you so much Chaos!" they said happily in unison.

"Don't thank me, you earned it. And now I'll take my leave." Chaos disappeared in a flash of black.

"Well, since we have this, I believe this war should be eazy-squeezy!" said Percy.

"No Void Sherlock." said the five.

 **WELL I LOOKS LIKE THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITEING IS APPRECIATED!**

 **-Traverse**


	4. Troubles on Both Sides

**Hey guys! Its me Traverse! This is going to be one decently long chapter so get ready while reading this. Bye!**

 **Percy: Wow, more acting for me.**

 **Me: Shut up**

 **Percy: Why tho?**

 **Me: Cuz it's fun!**

 **Percy: :c**

 **Me: I have a sense of humor**

 **Percy: Oh you can't humor the sass king.**

 **Me: Yes I can c:**

 **Persassy: And how are you sup- OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS CHANGE IT BACK!**

 **Me: Told you.**

 **Rhea: Are you cursing my name?**

 **Persassy: Why does this happen to me?**

 **Persassy: Sigh. Disclaimer. This weirdo Traverse does not own and of the story, only plot and OC's.**

 **Me: Good boy.**

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BIG HOUSE**

"-And that's what me and all the other people in the Chaos Army wants you to do. We cannot have weak and cowardly demigods and demigoddesses fighting the threat we are facing." finished Percy.

All the cabin councilors each grabbed a sheet of black paper that had the schedule Percy was talking about that included every camper at camp. It read:

 _6:00 - 8:00 AM: Run around camp with breaks at 7:00 AM_

 _8:00 - 8:20 AM: Breakfast_

 _8:20 - 12:00 PM: Swordfighting, Archery, and Training with drinks of water at 10:00 AM_

 _12:00 - 12:20 PM: Lunch_

 _12:20 - 7:00 PM: Muscle Building, Strength Building, and Tactic Building_

 _7:00 - 7:20 PM: Dinner_

 _7:20 - 9:00 PM: Run around camp again with breaks at 8:15 PM_

This got some loud protesting from all the councilors.

"Quiet!" shouted Beckendorf.

"If you guys want to even stand a chance against Beginning, Nothing, and End, you do as we say or we will forfeit our help to you." said Ethan annoyed.

"When does this start?" asked Drew, councilor of the Aphrodite cabin as of now, as Piper is in New Rome spending time with Jason.

"It starts tomorrow" replied Zoe.

"If that is all, meeting dismissed" said Chiron.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Alright campers, this is your first day doing this, so listen up." said Percy.

"We are now going to run around the camp as many times as you can till eight o'clock? Am I understood?" spoke Percy.

A lot of "Yes sir's" came out from the crowd.

"Alright, BEGIN!" shouted Percy.

And with that, the campers took off, with the Aphrodite cabin at the end, mainly the girls, hurriedly checking their makeup before running as fast as they could, well as fast as a person can go in heels.

"Did you think we made the right decision making them train so hard?" asked Luke as he saw another camper fall down tripping on a rock.

"Yes I did, because this might be the only chance we have against Chaos's brethren." replied Percy.

"Though don't you think you are working them too hard? They seem to be struggling a little." stated Silena as she watched a random camper hit another camper accidentally and caused a domino effect knocking a solid 10 people to the ground.

"Probably, but this will help them get more stamina and energy, so our forces can knock out the enemy easily." answered Percy.

It was then that Percy noticed that one particular camper was not running, but creeping closer to Percy, but not visible. He sensed the camper, and he instantly took out his sword and spun around and hit the invisible person on the side. This caused a cap to fall off the camper's head rendering her visible.

"You." said Percy coldly.

To say Annabeth was shocked was an understatement.

"Ho-ho-how did you sense me so easily?"

"I trained Annabeth. And your not running and instead trying to sneak on me doing gods know what to me. Since your not doing what I requested, you will be punished by doing running till ten o'clock. No breakfast as well. Now go." said Percy barely able to constrain his anger.

"Ok..." said Annabeth glumly as she left running already catching up to the Aphrodite campers.

"Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on her Perce?" spoke Luke.

"Luke, out of all the people in the universe, you should know why I hate Annabeth so much." seethed Percy.

"Alright Perce, but chill for a moment. Your face is all red." said Luke.

Luke was actually right. Percy's face was redder than a blushing tomato.

"Ahhhh... give me a moment" said Percy. He than ran to the Chaos cabin and locked the door.

"Well, we only have to wait another one hour and a half. How bad can it be?" questioned Luke.

And that's the statement that no demigod should ever make. That's the time when things go VERY wrong.

 **LINEBREAK**

After all the demigods finished running, a lot of falling, stumbling, pushing, yelling, and crying, with the exception of Annabeth, the crew decided they should reveal themselves, except Percy, as they knew who he is. In the Dining Pavilion, demigods were famished and tired, all the while eating breakfast. Percy then decided to make an announcement.

"Campers! I know you know who I am, well, the people who are here with the exception of the people who fainted when I appeared!"

Chuckles from Percy's friends came out.

"Well now you should know the friends I brought with me. Before I introduce them, do NOT overreact. Am I understood?" said Percy.

A lot of 'yes's' came out of the crowd.

"Alright. First in line, a hero in the battle of Manhattan, destroyer of the _Princess Andromeda II,_ I introduce Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus!" introduced Percy all the while too dramatically.

A ton of cheers rang out of the pavilion.

"Next, a person who was betrayed by Kronos, redeemed herself by leading the Ares cabin into defeating the Lydian Drakon(I think thats it right?) and preventing the fall of our forces, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite!"

This got some insane screaming from the Aphrodite cabin and Ares cabin, and the rest mediocre cheering.

"This might make some boys run, but may I introduce a former huntress of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade!"

Some clapping from the girls, and some booing from the boys, as well as the boys from the Dionysus cabin to run in fear.

"Well that wasn't polite...Next off, we have a redeemed person, who had full rights to feel angry at the gods for not claiming and helping him, tried to kill Kronos, Ethan Nakamura!"

The only clapping was from the Nemesis cabin.

"Well aren't you down today campers. Ehhhh. This one will get a reaction from you though. Introducing..." dramatically paused Percy.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!"

Immense ammounts of screaming of "TRAITOR", "BACKSTABBER", "HE ALMOST KILLED THALIA!", and "HEARTLESS" rang from the Dining Pavilion.

"QUIET!" Roared Percy.

"I know all of you hate him, but HE SLAYED KRONOS, PREVENTED HUMANITY FROM FALLING, AND SAVED ALL OF YOUR BUTTS FROM THE TITANS!" shouted Percy.

"So I command you to treat him with respect, or it'll be just Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood against forces that would put all of you to shame. Am I clear?" said Percy.

A lot of reluctant nods came from the audience after a minute.

"Good. Now get back to training. You still have about 12 hours left of training. So hurry." demanded Percy.

And with that, a mass of campers left the pavilion.

"Nice entrance bro. Now you got haters on your side" joked Beckendorf.

"Oh quiet Beck. You don't know how I feel" groaned Luke.

"How do you feel?" said Beckendorf.

"Terrible, Nausea, Sad, Hopeless, and want to hit a certain son of a forge god." answered Luke.

"Oh" came the intelligent response from said demigod.

Silena then took that chance to slap Beckendorf across the face.

"OW!" cried Beckendorf.

"Stop making him feel terrible." stomped Silena.

"Sorry mother..." which earned him another slap across the face.

"Well if thats over, lets go train the campers at the Arena!" finalized Ethan.

 **LINEBREAK**

They all promised not to tell how bad training went.

It was perfect chaos, even Chaos would be jealous of how chaotic it was.

First is was the swordfighting that was going to be instructed by Luke. Not a single person in the crowd even wanted to even train with Luke. So when he asked them what to do when your opponent feints a strike at you, he got a reply like this.

"CUT LUKE'S HEAD OFF!"

You can guess that person is now in the infirmary healing from several wounds on the side from Percy.

So they quit swordfighting after some very immature and non repeatable phrases, they moved onto archery, led by Zoe.

The only sufficient archers were the Apollo cabin, so they separated the cabin from the rest.

But the bad part was that most of the cabin was male, so when archery was finished, the boys were tired, cursing at Zoe, when the girls were happy, delighted, and looked like they had the time of their life.

Except that it went much harder than that.

Training was led by Ethan, and when that started, the crowd refused with a lot of cursing like:

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THAT TRAITOR!" or "HE ALMOST KILLED FELLOW CAMPERS!" or "THAT DOUCHEBAG DOES NOT EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"

The only ones not saying that and obeying Ethan was the Nemesis cabin.

It was mass chaos.

"Ugh... These campers are so stupid. They don't know that without our help, they will be no more than tiny ants under the opponents foot." groaned Percy.

Little did they know that the opponent was experiencing the same thing.

 **5,000 LIGHT YEARS FROM EARTH, PLANET SORANUS**

"NO YOU IMBECILE! I WANT YOU TO TAKE OVER PLANET FLUINS, NOT THAT WEAK PLANET VORBIT!" screamed Nothing.

"B..B..But s..s..ir.. Vorbit has all t.. air su..support.." stuttered Pilos, a mercenary.

"WE'RE NOT ATTACKING ON AIR! WE ARE GOING TO RAZE THE GROUND IDIOT! FLUINS HAS THE WEAPONS DESIGNED TO BREAK SHIELDS!" ranted Nothing.

 **3 PLANETS AWAY ON PLANET KIOS**

"Ugh...For the 7,814,362,742,562 time, NO, I DO NOT WANT TO FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU! WE ARE TO STAY NEUTRAL! THATS IT!" shouted Beginning.

"Fine. Have it your way then Beginning." finished Ether, the leader of an army fifteen light years away.

 **1 PLANET AWAY ON PLANET STINUW**

"WAKE UP MY LORD!" shouted Empha, commander of the Ending Army.

"Empha, you know he can't wake up until the end of the universe." said Forsist.

"So we have one less primordial that can help against the war." sighed Empha.

"Not necessarily, End can send manifestations across the universe. I reckon he used too much energy doing that the last nine millennia." answered Forsist

"Supposedly. But won't Nothing and Beginning be a little angry at this?" questioned Empha.

Forsist raised an eyebrow. "A little angry?"

Empha sighed. " A ton."

Forsist nodded. "Very."

 **AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! ALL IS APPRECIATED! -Traverse**


	5. Arrivals and Plans

**Sup guys! Its Traverse here! I just wanted to say thanks for all the support you guys gave me. I mean, 305 PEOPLE IN LESS THAN 2 DAYS!? I was about to flip over all the tables in my house! Well, thanks guys. Remember, review, follow, and favorite! All is appreciated!**

 **Percy: Can we get started?**

 **Me: Not yet.**

 **Percy: Why?**

 **Me: SINCE YOUR TALKING AND HOGGING THE SPACE REQUIRED FOR THIS STORY!**

 **Percy: Ok.**

 **Me: STOP IT!**

 **Percy: What? I said ok.**

 **Me. Sigh. Lets go.**

 **BACK IN CAMP HALFBLOOD, DAY 2**

"Alright campers! Wakey Wakey! You guys still got some work to do until Doomsday!" shouted Percy, all the while ringing a gong.

The campers slowly came out of their cabins, some still very tired, some had their heads drooping, and others walked groggily.

"Alright! You guys know what to do! Now g-"

Percy was interrupted by the sound of a hunting horn blowing loudly, which woke up most of the campers, except for the Hypno cabin who was right now sleeping in dreams of demigod life.

"Ugh... Now we have to deal with feminist, arrogant, and big headed hunters." groaned Ethan.

Ethan sensed about twenty projectiles coming at him, so Ethan got out his sword and instantly chopped every arrow in half.

"Who do you think you are insulting my hunters?" growled Artemis.

"Oh, I'm just saying the truth about them since they are all stupid." Ethan nonchalantly said.

Artemis walked over to him, barely restraining her anger. She looked at him, and then a bright flash appeared.

Artemis then looked down, expecting to see a bunny, but instead saw a foot.

"Oh Arty, it'll take much more than that to turn me into a jackalope." said Ethan mockingly.

Artemis then tried to stab and swipe at Ethan with her hunting knives, but Ethan merely blocked with his sword and hit the flat of his sword across Artemis's neck, immobilizing her, and then put his sword across her neck.

The hunters and campers stared at Ethan in shock, that a demigod easily defeated the goddess of the moon easily, all the while the five Chaos troopers rolled their eyes as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"H..h..ow?" spoke Artemis.

"Sigh. You gods just don't know what we do. And tell your hunters to listen to us, every order we say or their will be one less Olympian in the world." said Ethan.

Cries of outrage could be heard through the hunters.

"Very well. I swear by the Styx that I shall abide to your terms." replied said moon goddess.

Ethan then released Artemis. Just when Thalia noticed Percy. A huge gasp came from her lips.

"Per..cy?"

 **LINEBREAK**

Thalia ran forward ignoring and pushing campers and hunters away, determined to reach Percy. When she did, she was met with open arms. She gladly embraced them, hugging her long lost cousin.

"Oh Percy... I missed you!" cried Thalia.

"Missed you too Thals." smiled Percy.

Thalia then punched him in the gut, but was surprised when it felt like punching bricks.

"WHY?! YOU LEFT FOR A YEAR WITHOUT A WORD. A YEAR!" Thalia screamed.

"Sorry Thals. I had to cope with..You know... Annabeth." said a downcast Percy.

"Sorry Percy, love you." said Thalia.

"Love you too Thals." replied Percy.

They then broke apart. They were watched by a certain silver eyed goddess, and she had angry thoughts at Percy, but she knew they had a brotherly and sisterly love, and it couldn't be broken apart.

"Alright, now since the hunters have come, you have more people joining you on your training campers. No protest, and I mean ABSOLUTELY NONE, will come from training, am I clear?" said Percy.

Some reluctant nods came from the hunters and campers.

"Good. Now off with you!" finished Percy.

 **AT PLANET SORANUS**

"Alright, Freldin, how many troops do we have? questioned Nothing.

"About fifteen-thousand milord." answered Freldin.

"Good. And when we merge with Beginning and End...?" said Nothing.

"About fifty thousand milord." replied Freldin.

"Very well. Finally, so close to achieving our goal. We shall finally be the new Big Three, Beginning, Me, and End,with me as the ruler of the three." finalized Nothing.

"My lord, may I ask this, but how are we supposed to get to the planet known as Earth?" question Freldin.

"We are to raid the planet Radus, and steal all of their Radus Ships, and we will fly to Earth in them." anwered Nothing.

"Very well my lord. If that's all, shall I lead the troops into raiding Radus?" said Freldin.

"At once Freldin. At once." replied Nothing.

 **AT PLANET KIOS**

"Finally... now I don't have to deal with that pestering Ether again." said a relieved Beginning.

"Beginning, I have a message from Nothing!" shouted Crowin, legionnaire of the Beginning Army.

Beginning groaned, and internally thought about why this keeps going on.

"What is the message Crowin?" groaned Beginning.

"Nothing says he would like to raid Radus, and he asks of you for a pound of Beginning Dynamite." replied Crowin.

"Sigh. Very well. Tell the forgers to get a pound of the dynamite and deliver it to Nothing." sighed Beginning.

"Ok!" said Crowin.

 **AT PLANET STINUW**

"Alright Empha. I entrust you with a portion of my army to raid the planets Kelugan, Tailin, Yaboto, and Wortar. Remember to loot all of the treasures. Am I understood?" said End, well not really End, but a manifestation.

"Yes sir!" replied Empha.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Alright, Sector One! Go take down Kelugan. Sector Two! Burn down Tailin. Sector Three! Raid Yaboto. Assassins! Annihilate Wortar. Be sure to loot all treasures, mainly the golden ones. Alright?" said Empha.

A lot of yes's came from the sectors, and nods from the assassins.

"Alright, GO!" shouted Empha.

 **PLANET** **SORANUS**

"TROOPS!" screamed Freldin.

"We have a task that Nothing has commanded us to do! We are to steal the Radus ships on planet Radus. I want all of you to raid it, and get them all. I suppose that the mailers have gotten the pound of dynamite we requested from Beginning?" said Freldin.

A mailer in the back raised his hand with the dynamite in it.

"Good. Now we shall go raid it! Walk to the teleporters, and we shall start igniting Radus!" finalized Freldin.

 **SORRY IF THE CHAPTER CAME A BIT LATE! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEWING THE STORY IS APPRECIATED! THANKS! -Traverse**


	6. The Raids

**HEY GUYS! ITS ME TRAVERSE! JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT DURING THE WEEKDAYS I GOT SCHOOL, BUT I CAN UPDATE ONCE A DAY. IF YOU GUYS DO NOT SEE AN UPDATE ONCE A DAY, I APOLOGIZE DUE TO MY INCOVENIENCE. BYE! Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy: Hurry up. I want to get this story over with.**

 **Me: Don't worry. I am going to finish this story after 100k words.**

 **Percy: WHAT?!**

 **Me: That's Right!**

 **Me: Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for the plot and OC's. Bye!**

 **AT CAMP**

The day went surprisingly smooth. The training seemed to improve, due to more people slowly warming up to Luke. Now he had some volunteers to spar with him, but they always lasted less than a minute. It all went good, until an arrogant person *cough* some dude *cough*, decided that they were stronger than the Chaos troopers.

"Hey you! Yeah Lukey guy! You think your so tough. Well I challenge you to a duel! Let's see if your so tough now!" sneered a random camper.

Lukes friend snickered, and feeling pity for when in the next ten seconds he will be in the infirmary healing from a beating.

"When does it start?" said a bored Luke.

"It starts now!" said the camper as he rushed forward trying to kill Luke with an overhand strike.

The Chaos troopers looked at the kid in disgust, seeing as he played unfairly and not with a warning.

Luke blocked the strike easily and lazily with a flick of his sword, and spun, all the while kicking the camper in the chest and putting the blade of his sword at the kid's throat.

"Well, I must say. That. Was. PATHETIC." said Luke.

And with that, the campers and hunters then rushed back to their routine.

"C'mon Luke. You went too easy on him." said Percy.

Luke shrugged. "I need to make the campers think I'm not joking."

Percy frowned. "What's the point of making the campers and hunters think we're not joking around if they already fear our power?"

The crew looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh Chaos. I forgot we need to introduce the you guys to the hunters." groaned Percy.

"Yep. I can't wait to see my sisters again." spoke Zoe.

 **LINEBREAK**

In the Dining Pavilion, the campers were in a better mood than yesterday, but still tired. It seemed like they were gaining stamina and increasing in their strategic thinking.

"Alright hunters, since you are new to these people I have with me, let me introduce them very quickly. Alright, there's Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, um, Zoe Nigh-" That was all he got to say before the hunters instantly jumped and swarmed Zoe, hugging and crying in her chest.

"Zoe...?" asked Thalia.

"Hello Thalia. How's lieutenant working out for you?" smirked Zoe.

Thalia groaned. "You have NO idea."

"Actually I do. I was lieutenant before you." said Zoe, her smirk growing bigger.

"Well, if I can break this little reunion, let me introduce the last person, the most hated one, and my friend, Luke Castellan."

This was like dropping a bomb in the pavilion. Thalia looked at Luke with her mouth agape for a count of twenty. Then she rushed forward so fast, that none saw her, and slugged Luke across the face.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ANNABETH!" screamed Thalia, tears flowing from her face.

"Sorry Thals... I've changed, please." begged Luke.

"Thalia stopped and looked at Luke. Then she rushed forward and gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad that your back Luke." cried Thalia.

"Love ya too Thals." said Luke.

"So amazing on how friendship mends so fast huh?" Percy muttered, but did not go unnoticed by Thalia, as she glared daggers worthy of Zoe at him.

"I could say the same thing Percy. Don't you think?" said Thalia in an overly sweet voice.

Percy took that chance to run.

"I thought so." smiled Thalia.

And with that she returned reuniting with once again friends.

 **PLANET RADUS, 1 HOUR BEFORE RAID**

 **"** Alright, here's the plan." said Freldin. The troops were on Radus, with the bag of dynamite, they silently stood in an open pasture.

"We drop the dynamite when we get to the ships. When we get there, you, Yinsil, will command the drivers to drive the ships carrying everybody back, while I will drop the dynamite. Alright?" spoke Freldin, getting a nod from Yinsil.

"Alright. Let's go!"

 **PLANET RADUS, AT RAID**

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" shouted Freldin.

Yinsil already commanded the drivers to get on the ships with everyone else, and leaving just Freldin at the docks. Freldin seeing everyone on board, then dropped the dynamite while running onto the ship and closing the hatch.

"Alright, fly!" commanded Freldin.

The planes flew, and when they looked back, they saw the Planet Radus exploding into what it was when it began. Freldin was surprised when he saw Planet Radus began as an asteroid.

"My lord." Freldin spoke into his Space Talker.

"The mission was successful." finished Freldin.

"Good. And how many more minutes till you arrive?" replied Nothing.

"About five milord." answered Freldin.

"Alright. We shall finally have what we need to start raiding Earth, until Beginning and End are done, although I suppose that old bag of measles is still sleeping until the end of the universe." replied Nothing back.

 **PLANET STINUW**

Empha was waiting at the planet Stinuw, as he already sent all the soldiers and assassins to the specified planets. While waiting, he was thinking of what would happen in the war against the demigods.

"Demigods. End told me they were mortals that had godly blood in their veins as well as mortal blood. They were the offspring of mortal and god, and in some cases, demigod and god." sighed Empha.

Empha was a demigod, but he didn't know that. Empha juts thought he was a god due to not knowing who his parents were, assuming them gods as his power matched a minor god's. He actually was the son of Oceanus, titan of the sea. He was broken out of his thoughts when the sectors and assassins reported back.

"Sir! Everyone made it back successfully looting the planets with only three casualties!" reported a soldier.

"Good. Where is the treasure?" asked Empha.

"Sector Two has it sir." replied the soldier as the sector raised the chest of treasure.

"Alright. Now that that's done, I shall report back to End." said Empha.

Then he left.

 **ALRIGHT FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS WITH AN HOUR TO SPARE! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! ALL IS APPRECIATED! -Traverse**


	7. The Fusing

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IVE GOTTEN! PUBLIC SHOUTOUT TO THEYoLoMAN! Thanks for the amazing review! It boosted my hope and love for writing. Thank you!**

 **Percy: Thanks yolo!**

 **Me: I never said you could talk.**

 **Percy: What are you? My mom?**

 **Sally: NO BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU!**

 **Percy: D: No mom I didn't mean it like that!**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer and she'll forgive you.**

 **Percy: Fine. Disclaimer. Traverse does not own anything except plot and OC's. Bye.**

 **AT CAMP, BIG HOUSE MEETING**

Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor. "Campers, hunters, and Chaos soldiers, I think you all know why I called this meeting?"

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"What?" asked Thalia.

Chiron gave a hearty laugh. "For the traditional capture the flag of course!"

Everyone's mouth formed in a perfect 'O'.

Annabeth then asked the million dollar question. "What about the soldiers? Will they participate?"

Chiron smiled and looked at Percy. "Well that is for them to decide. Is it not?"

"We shall participate. But how do you plan to do this?" asked Percy.

Chiron looked like he planned this perfectly. "Well I was thinking of three different ways. The first is to separate the girls in the Chaos soldiers to go to the hunters team. The boys go to the campers."

"A very smart way. But I disagree on this one, seeing as the Chaos troopers are our sisters and brothers. Is there another option?" said Percy.

Chiron opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a scream of a hunter. "ZOE IS OUR SISTER! NOT YOURS!" shouted the hunter known as Pheobe.

"Even so, it is up to Zoe to decide, and I believe Zoe would choose the same as I, right?" cooly fired Percy, as well as getting a nod from Zoe.

Pheobe then seethed and sat back down on her chair.

Chiron then opened his mouth again to speak. "Well if the rude interruption is over, my other option is to form three teams. One for the Chaos soldiers, another for the hunters, and another for the campers."

Percy nodded. "This one I definitely agree with. If my brethren agree with me, then the decision is final."

Ethan, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke nodded.

"Very well. It is final." said Percy.

"Then may I conclude this meeting in the honor of our guests." concluded Chiron.

 **IN A DIFFERENT DIMMENSION. FATE DIMMENSION**

"Sister. Are you sure of yourself. This may just end fate." spoke a gravely voice, known as Atropos, as she weaved a string.

"I am certain. Olympus may only have one chance." replied back Clotho, as she cut an unfortunate person's string.

"Why should we give those blasted gods another chance? They are already contaminating the Earth." spoke the third, Lachesis, as she produced a silken orange string.

"Even though I also hate the Olympians." said Clotho.

"They are better than the first primordials." finished Atropos.

Lachesis sighed. "You sisters have a point. What shall we do then?"

Atropos held up a black string filled with stars. "This shall save them, or make the gods fall."

Lachesis gasped. "No, we promised never to resort to this. You know this is beyond us, even Chaos itself!"

Clotho looked at Lachesis sadly. "This may end us, yes, but whether we like it or not, would you rather have Nothing as a ruler?"

Lachesis looked down. "No. That terrible measle is not capable of ruling the universe."

"Then we shall do it, yes?" said Atropos.

Lachesis gave in. "Yes...We shall do it for the sake of the universe."

Atropos and Clotho smiled. "Thank you sister."

And with that, they took out a sea green string, rimmed with black stars, and placed the string over the black string. They then chanted in Ancient Greek, fusing the two strings together, into a sea black string with stars.

"The fusing is complete. Now the sorrow filled hero will be introduced to unimaginable pain." spoke Clotho.

They smiled sadly, looking at the string that was once Percy Jackson, but now, he is the soon to be hero, or destroyer of Olympus, the one imbued with a fragment of Chaos's power. This is, The Legend. This is. PERSEUS JACKSON!

 **AT CAMP, FEW MINUTES BEFORE CAPTURE THE FLAG STARTS**

Percy observed the campers and hunters in their defenses, offenses, and long ranged bowmen and short ranged sword men and knivesmen.

"This is gonna be easy." chuckled Luke.

"I know right? We just need to use light travel and BOOM. We got both flags." replied Percy.

"Campers, hunters, and Chaos troopers. You know the rules. Magic weapons, powers, and any of that sort is allowed. No killing or maiming, or you will have no dessert for a month. This is a special three way capture the flag in response of the presence of the Chaos troopers. On your mark, get set, BEGIN!" said Chiron.

Instantly, no later than Chiron said those words, Luke took off in the camper's flag, while Percy took on in the hunters. In less than three seconds, they both got the flags and went to their base. A conch horn blew signaling the end of the game.

"May I introduce the winner, the Chaos troopers, as the victor!" announced Chiron.

This drew confused looks from their faces, but when they checked their flags, they had a look of shock.

"How?" spoke a hunter, still a little sore from their loss in their streak of uncounted wins.

"It said all powers allowed, right? We just used light travel, a power that allows us to go at the speed of light, and sometimes, faster, but that can break time and space barriers so we try not to do it often." explained Percy.

The hunter grumbled, no doubt trying to find if we were cheating.

"But isn't that a bit unfair? We can't go at the speed of light." pouted Drew.

"Said all powers allowed right? So... We win. And besides, I'm jealous of your charmspeak. Fair deal." replied Percy.

Still some protests were ringing from the crowd, but Chiron stopped it.

"Silence! The Chaos troopers won fair and square, but if it still displeases you, we shall have a rematch without the use of the powers, tomorrow, at sundown. Alright?"

Murmurs of agreement ran through the crowd.

"Alright. It is decided. Now off to bed!" finished Chiron.

 **AT CHAOS CABIN**

Just when Percy entered his cabin, he instantly fell down to the ground, clutching his head screaming and writhing on the floor, while his friends shouted for help. Little did they know Percy was experiencing pain that granted him power, as fate watched sadly.

 **Alright. Finished this chapter with little time to spare. Sorry for the expected update that didn't come out yesterday. I hope you guys can forgive me. Bye! -Traverse**


	8. The Sieging Part I

**Hey guys...Sorry for the expected updates you guys didn't recieve. To make it up to you, I am writing this huge chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Percy: Oh, of course we'll like it! That's cuz I love you making me do hard stuff in this acting... Totally not sarcasm. Like totes.**

 **Me: Can you like, let me say this for the last time, SHUT THE HADES UP AND DO THE FRIGGIN DISCLAIMER!**

 **Percy:*cowers* Ok. Disclaimer. Traverse doesn't own anything except plot and OC's...**

 **CURRENTLY IN THE BIG HOUSE**

Chiron was tired. He curled his tail, and was right about to get on bed, until he heard shouts for the Apollo cabin and him.

"CHIRON! APOLLO CABIN! WE NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!" shouted who he thought was Luke.

He instantly uncurled his tail, and galloped out of the Big House, scared for whoever is getting harmed.

"What, what!?" cried the Apollo cabin and Chiron.

"It's Percy! He's on the floor rolling around, looking like he is experiencing pain!" said Ethan.

Chiron grew very scared for his favorite pupil. "Hurry, Will Solace, try a prayer for your father. Other Apollo cabin, try your best healing him!"

"On it Chiron!" said the following recipients.

Chiron then went into the Chaos cabin, seeing Percy, clutching his head and flailing in pain.

"Chiron, my dad's on the way!" shouted Will.

Right after he said that, a bright flash appeared, revealing the all in all sun god, Apollo.

"What? What?!" said Apollo.

Will pointed at Percy. "It's Percy dad, he's in pain!"

Apollo looked shocked. " Alright, let me get some ambrosia and nectar."

While Apollo tended to Percy, Chiron did thinking in his head.

 _What would harm Percy? This can't be a headache._

Chiron was broken out of his thoughts from a voice. "Dad, is he alright?" asked Will.

"NO! I can't seem to find a cure!" said a frantic sun god.

"How!? I thought you were the god of medicine!" cried Will.

"I know, but this seems to beat the power I have!" said Apollo.

Just right then, Percy stopped thrashing. The two looked at Percy bewildered. Percy then rose and looked at them.

"Wha- What happened?" spoke Percy.

Chiron regained from his shock, and spoke. "Percy, you were rolling on the ground clutching your head in pain. Apollo couldn't save you!"

Percy looked confused. "I feel fine Chiron. I actually feel more powerful, more...perfect."

Now it was Chiron's turn to look confused. "What do you mean? You were just in huge pain moments ago."

Percy shrugged. "I guess it's like taking a dip in the Styx. You gain power from pain. I just wonder what power I got though, and what caused it."

Chiron sighed. "Alright, everything is clear. Campers, get back to bed, and thank you for the help lord Apollo."

"Any time my old horse. Any time." said Apollo.

And with that, he flashed out.

 **NEXT MORNING**

The commotion last night made many people very wary of Percy. Murmurs could be heard about what could have happened. Suspicions aroused like moths to a flame. Chiron announced the post, as they had a free day today with no training, since we had a rematch of Capture the Flag.

"Campers and hunters and Chaos soldiers! I know many of you are still very worried of what happened last night, but it is assured by the victim that it is alright. Now today, we have the three way capture the flag rematch at six o'clock. This rematch will consist of all powers allowed, every weapon, and some rules. No maiming, killing, or torturing. Now be off to your regular schedule, instead of the one the Chaos soldiers gave."

To everyone's surprise, Artemis spoke up. "Due to the, must I say it, the formidability the soldiers has shown, I shall participate as well."

Chiron nodded. "Very well. This concludes breakfast."

 **AT FATE DIMMENSION**

If even the most stern people could party, why not the fates? Right now the fates weren't acting like old grandmas. They were acting a little kids on Christmas.

"YES! WOOHOO! HE SURVIVED!" shouted Clotho.

Atropos and Lachesis nodded vigorously like they were on high.

"Yes. Now all he need to do is to learn his new powers. He can be the new king!"

Clotho frowned. "If that egoistic jerk Zeusy would even allow it. He would most likely try to smite him on the spot in an attempt to gain the power he has."

Lachesis sighed. "Very true."

"Let's not worry about now. We shall continue what these mortals call 'partying.'." spoke Atropos.

And with that, they cranked up the tunes.

 **BACK AT CAMP. RIGHT BEFORE CAPTURE THE FLAG.**

Luke watched all the campers and hunters strap on armor.

"Why do they need armor? They do know it will slow them down right? And they claim women are smart." said Luke.

Percy laughed humorlessly. "All them are like that. Wimps."

His friends nodded. They all knew that this capture the flag will be a piece of cake.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground. "Campers!"

This got everyone's attention, including those who were still strapping on armor.

"Tonight's game will be a rematch of Capture the Flag, seeing as though last time a camper claimed cheating!" spoke Chiron

Drew grumbled.

"May I remind all of you the punishment of not following the rules I specified from this morning will be no desert for a month! And may I introduce a special guest who will be playing, Lady Artemis!" said Chiron.

Polite clapping and cheering from the hunters.

Chiron looked at everyone. "Anyone have last second questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

Chiron nodded. "Very well! May the battle, BEGIN!"

And with that, the game shifted gears.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy turned to his friends. "Silena, you guard the flag, and if they get too close, use charmspeak. Got it?"

Percy looked at Ethan. "Ethan, your our tank. If they get through Zoe from the air support, you take them out."

This got a nod from Ethan.

"I think Zoe knows what to do when I told Ethan what to do. Now Luke, your going to try to get the camper's flag. I'll get the hunter's. Me and Thalia have a score to settle." stated Percy firmly.

Luke nodded. "Alright. And if I can't get the flag...?"

"You will get the flag. Trust me. They are weak." said Percy.

"Alright. Let's go." said Luke.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

I dashed through the hunter's ranks when I saw an opening from a tiny space between two trees. I tan through it, avoiding many arrows along my way. I then sensed the presence of an immortal, racing towards me. I smiled. Perfect. Just as I planned. I then went back to focusing when I saw silver projectiles hitting areas I used to be at.

"You just had to miss me, eh?" smirked Percy.

As expected, this infuriated her, and caused her to fire arrows a little more off target.

Artemis growled. "When I get my hands on you, you will feel my wrath!"

Percy chuckled. "In you dreams person I rescued from the sky."

They soon ran into a clearing, next to Zeus's Fist, where the flag was at. Percy smiled. He ran to it, and grabbed it, at the same time vaulting backwards, avoiding arrows and hunters. He ran for the small exit in the bushes, but was stopped by Artemis.

"Oh no. Your not getting away!"

Percy readied himself for a duel, and placed the flag between his teeth. Right after, Artemis lunged. He barely rolled out of the way. He slashed, jabbed, parried, and ducked from the blows they exchanged. Sweat was beading down his forehead. Percy knew that he had to get away very quickly. He could easily take down Artemis with his power, but apparently it was ruled out as she kept him busy. He did his last resort.

"Oh look! Here Luke! Take the flag!"

He never expected Artemis to fall for it. But she did. She turned around, and while she was occupied, Percy flashed to their base, eliminating the hunters.

"Oh hey Perce! What took so long? Did you have a friendly, I don't know, talk with Artemis?" Luke teased, sitting on a rock.

Right when Percy was about to retort an insanely huge roast, the conch horn sounded, just when the hunters realized they have been beaten again. Their groans rivaled undead times four zombies.

"The winner, and for the second time of butt kicking, is the Chaos troopers. I can't say I didn't expect the results. Even with a god. Well, there always is a prize of a game. The Chaos troopers get one favor from the campers and hunters. For example, they can make you all jump in the lake naked... But I don't think there that cruel...?" said Chiron.

Luke and Percy gave each other a knowing smile. "Of course not my dear centaur... We'll try not to be _too_ harsh... Right guys?"

All of them nodded evilly. The campers and hunters gulped. Chiron broke the uneasy silence.

"Well, off to you nightly duties. Ares and Athena cabin. You guys choose a sibling and let them go on first watch with Pelus. If you spot enemies, blow twice onto the conch horn. That is all. You all are dismissed."

The campers left, while the Ares and Athena cabin muttered among themselves, and decided to choose Bruno, son of Ares, and Malcolm, son of Athena.

 **LINEBREAK**

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" screamed Nothing.

Kyle, a descendant of Nike, also a messenger, squirmed.

"I said that Forsist reported that End cannot be woken until all of us die... So now the demigod camps can actually stand a chance... A small one at that... But with the support of Chaos... They have a fifty/fifty chance of winning." spoke Kyle quietly.

Nothing stood still. Kyle already knew what to do. He wet his pants, ran for his life, and jumped into a nearby lake. Then Nothing's anger exploded.

" **ARGHHHHHHHHHH**!" All around Nothing, a huge nuclear explosion rang, putting shame to an army of atomic bombs.

When he dust cleared from the explosion, Kyle reluctantly peeked out of the now dry lake, and saw that Nothing had created a wasteland. Luckily his soldiers were halfway across the planet, so all they felt was a two scale earthquake. Nothing was standing in the middle of a crater, and his pure white suit was charred and smoldered. His face was red, but then it cleared like he thought of something.

"Kyle come here."

Kyle obediently inched toward him, wary of what he was going to do.

Nothing grinned malicously. "You said that the camp has a chance right? Why not we weaken it by sending forces to the camp _before_ they expect an attack?"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Yes, it is a good plan. And what is my part in this? I am just a mere messenger."

Nothing's grin grew even wider. "Why, we'll send you to camp as a random demigod. You are a demigod, right?"

Kyle's mouth grew into a perfect 'o'. "I... Like it."

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

When Malcolm heard the noise of running footsteps, he almost, _almost,_ blew the horn. But then the oncoming figure was actually a demigod, no doubt, due to the hellhounds and cyclopes following him, screaming for blood. The figure was 5'7", and he was wearing a torn leather jacket, faded jeans, and white boots. His hair was tousled, and he looked like he just ran through a hurricane.

"Help! Help!" cried the demigod.

Bruno instantly charged down the hill, drawing his sword and shield before Malcolm could tell him the plan. Malcolm sighed. This was why he hated how the Ares cabin do stuff. Always brawn, no brains.

But Bruno lifted his doubts. He killed all of the monsters, and in the end, he was coated in monster dust, guts, blood, and minor cuts on his side. After, Malcolm and Bruno walked toward the demigod. Malcolm found it a bit strange the demigod wasn't very scared, instead looked like feigning shock. He shook it off as brain fatigue.

Bruno rumbled. "Are you alright?"

The newcomer nodded. "Yes. I was told by my dad that I was supposed to come here. 'Go to the fields. Over the hill. You will find a home. You will be protected.' that was what he said."

Malcolm smiled. "Well you came to the right place. Let's get you settled. But first, what is your name?"

The stranger's mouth turned up a little. "Kyle. It's Kyle."

 **LINEBREAK**

At camp, Kyle was welcomed. Well not by the Ares cabin. Since it was night, Malcolm told Kyle that he could sleep on the hill. Malcolm brought a sleeping bag for him. In the morning, he was greeted by the campers warmly, not by the hunters or Ares cabin. The Ares cabin did initiation on him. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked like he took a bath in the sewers. The action kept going until breakfast, where a surprise met him.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor, gaining the attention. "Campers! As all of you know, we have a knew camper, Kyle Dylos!"

Applause from the campers, and glares from the hunters, like' _why couldn't you been female?'._

Then a question popped out from the Athena cabin. "Is he claimed or unclaimed? And how old is he?"

Chiron shook his head. "He is unclaimed. But he is thirteen, and his birthday was two days ago."

"Then shouldn't he be claimed? I thought the gods promised to claim their children at the age of thirteen?" This came from Annabeth.

Chiron thought for a moment. "I don't know about that Annabeth. But I migh-"

He was cut off by a flashing of light. On top of Kyle's head, there was a symbol of a winged torch. But it wasn't as bright as the one the other Nike children had. This signified he was a legacy. Little did they know, except from Kyle, that the claiming was actually a trick of the light, caused by Nothing. Immediately the campers bowed, except for the hunters and Chaos troopers.

Chiron spoke, his voice old and weary. "All hail Kyle Dylos, legacy of Nike, grandson of victory!"

 **GUYS! Sorry if the chapter isn't what you wanted. I decided to do parts of it. So there will be about 2 more updates with the same amount of words this chapter has. So this will be part one. And thanks for 1000 views! -Traverse.**


	9. The Sieging Part II & News

**Here you go folks... Part II**

 **CAMP JUPITER**

The usual was occurring in Camp Jupiter, the other camp for roman demigods. Frank Zhang and Reyna Arrelano were conducting order into the Romans for the day.

Frank coughed into his fist. "Ach-em. If I may get you attention fellow Romans, I wish to discuss some news we have received from the other camp, Camp Half-Blood."

The Romans stirred uneasily in their cohorts, like a sea, churning ever so slowly.

"Praetors," Jason spoke, "What about the camp?"

Reyna responded. "The camp is preparing for war. Their are also reports of arrivals, shall we say, armies of Chaos."

In the crowd, Leo's hair burst into fire. "Hey Reyna, Praetor, whatever, could you deepen into that _mi amiga_?"

Reyna glared at him, remembering when she had chased him around with a frying pan to teach him that he had to address the leader's rank in question. "I will, and I was about to centurion. This information may result in mass havoc, so I would like to not take these risks, but I must for my role."

Leo's hand instinctively crawled toward Calypso's waist. Calypso smacked his hand away, as she was used to it since Leo always did this when he felt nervous.

Frank decided to jump in to Leo's defense. "So... as we were saying, the Chaos soldiers are very formidable. They could take down the whole Olympian council if they wanted to. Their only exploit is to keep them busy, rendering them restrained, or stunning them. But the news we would like to tell you..." a dramatic pause gave Jason an idea, and while the dramatic pause, he made it more dramatic by summoning a lightning storm. Reyna chuckled at his antics.

After a long and treacherous moment of dramaticness, Frank gave in. "The Chaos soldiers were brethren of ours. They are Ethan Nakamura,"

The Invidia children cheered.

"Silena Bueareguard,"

Clapping from the Venus children.

"Charles Beckendorf,"

Insane wooping from Leo.

"Zoe Nightshade,"

Some people paled at the thought of her returning.

"Luke Castellan,"

The silence came in, like a silent bird flying to an area. Then came the remark of Leo, who always made it think it was okay.

"Well, how bad could it be? He saved Olympus's butts, heck, my _mamacita_ would bake him cookies for a lifetime!"

Calypso dragged Leo by his ear, into their little house.

The Romans decided to stay quiet. Frank then clearly grimaced, and then decided better against then to tell the Romans what other famed hero has returned.

"And that's all."

Piper raised her hand.

"Yes?"

Piper spoke words that made the Romans agree with her. "You said it like you had other news to tell us, is there?"

Frank sighed, and kicked a stone near him. "Yes. I need Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, you Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Calypso, with the exception of Reyna. Please come to the praetor office."

Said demigods came and followed the praetors, readying themselves for information.

When they came into the office, a Lar served them tea.

"Sit." commanded Reyna. They sat in the plush chairs.

Frank sighed. "Guys, their was one more Chaos soldier. But what I'm about to tell you, please swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about this."

They each swore, and thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

"Guys.." Frank continued, "The last Chaos soldier is...Percy Jackson."

They all sat so still, Reyna had the temptation to poke all of them in the noses.

 **BOOMMMM!** a thundering crash was heard. They all looked at Jason, who was covered in static electricity. Then a _fwoosh!_ sound radiated heat, and they turned seeing Leo wreathed in fire. The others were not looking good now. Piper was on the floor, passed out, Calypso was shedding tears of sorrow and happiness, and Hazel was surrounded in precious metals of diamonds, silver, platinum, and gold and other riches, while convulsing in a heap of brown.

Reyna massaged her temple. "Now we have to wake them up again..."

Frank snorted. "Watch."

He turned into a grizzly bear, and roared so loud, it made unfortunate close Romans wet their _gluteus_.

Hazel bolted straight up, Jason froze, Leo looked straight forward, like he was watching something and was completely entranced, Piper woke up, startled, and Calypso calmed down.

Reyna looked at them. "Guys CALM DOWN!"

The demigods nodded. Leo went to the table, causing confusion in the two praetors, and Leo then got a Q-Tip from the table and scrubbed his ear.

"Sorry praetors, did you say Percy Jackson? As in the guy who slew the minotaur, defeated Ares, retrieved the master bolt, sailed the Sea of Monsters, retrieved the Golden Fleece, slayer of the Nemean Lion, bearer of the sky, reliever or Artemis, navigator of the Labyrinth, friend of the girl who poked Kronos in the eye with a hairbrush, relief of Daedalus, container of Elpis, slew Hyperion, slew Kronos, survivor of the gorgon blood, defeater of Polybotes, retriever of the golden standard of Jupiter, slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, survivor of Tartarus, wiper of Iapetus, and helped in the kill of Gaea?"

Frank sat so still, he looked like the Mona Lisa. "Leo," he whispered. "He did ALL OF THAT!?"

Leo nodded. "Well duh. He isn't the best hero alive for no reason."

Frank sighed. "Well yes. He is Percy Jackson."

They all sat their, happiness rekindled in their life, at the return of their friend, Percy Jackson. But they were in for a big surprise on how powerful he grew.

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

It was quiet. After a day of vigorous training, the campers were sleeping, without a care in the world. Well, except for one.

"My lord, Nothing, can you hear me?" whispered Kyle into his space talkie.

The talkie buzzed softly. "Yes I do Kyle. I assume you are in that demigod camp?"

Kyle's eyes grew wide, as he saw Argus come out dazedly, and look around before shrugging and going back to the Big House.

"Milord, please do not speak so loud, it is in the night, the demigods are sleeping."

The talkie buzzed softly again, but much softer. "Alright Kyle. Now at daybreak, I am going to send a legion of our monsters, and raid the camp. It is of no doubt that the camp will win, but we will have the camp suffer a major loss of campers."

Kyle though about it. "Milord, couldn't we have the raid at midnight today? The demigods are still sleeping."

The talkie buzzed angrily, like a swarm of bees unhappy. "Kyle, you are in no place to order me around. My command is final. Now start sabotaging the camp!"

 **WELL SORRY TO ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR THE NO UPDATES. I HAS SCHOOL, AND TO BE HONEST, I AM NOT DOING TOO WELL. BYE! -Traverse**


	10. The Sieging Part III

**A pretty quick chapter to you all. I know that I have not been keeping my promise of three updates weekly, so therefore I will make it up to you guys with the last part of the Sieging. Here you guys go, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan. Except plot and OC's. Find more about him at .com**

 **THE SIEGING PART III**

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD. 2 HOURS BEFORE ATTACK**

Kyle darted around the cabins, trying to find some weaknesses in the camp. When he rounded the corner of he last cabin, he groaned in frustration. He started searching just about when the old horse, Chiron, went to sleep. He shuffled into a corner of a tree, looking both sides before walking (he had to since he had encountered a problem when he didn't look both sides once) and hoped the nymph wouldn't rat him out.

Kyle drew a shaky breath, already afraid of what Nothing will say when he finds out there are no weaknesses. "Milord, can you hear me?"

A low buzz shook in his hand. "Yes Kyle. I suppose your calling me to say you couldn't find a way to sabotage the camp?"

"Milord, how did you know that?" Kyle said, "I searched everywhere. Did you...?"

Kyle didn't hear anything, but he could imagine Nothing laughing in his planet. "Kyle, did you really think that I thought you could sabotage the camp? No. You were just a tool I could use before I can throw you away. Good bye Kyle."

No sooner did he say that, Kyle felt a burning sensation on his neck. He should've known. Nothing put a device on him to monitor how he was doing. He feebly clawed his neck, trying to remove the device, but it was stuck there, as if nailed to him. The pain grew hotter and hotter, before he couldn't take anymore, he instantly vaporized in a quiet nova of heat.

 **CHAOS CABIN, LUKE'S SIDE OF ROOM**

I was sleeping, I knew that. I was dreaming about me fighting Beginning. I kept having these visions of dream, but this one was so vivid, I almost thought that it was real.

 _Or is it?_

I instantly swung my sword at Beginning, who ducked, and swept her foot on mine, tripping me. She held her long sword at my neck.

 _Ah Luke. A demigod son of Hermes, found by Chaos. You joined the Titan's in the Titan War. You betrayed your camp. Why don't you join us? We could use your help. What has the camp done to you? They shunned you. Your so called friends still think of you as a traitor. Join us. When we form the New Age, you could be our general._

Luke knew what she said was a lie, but it took all of his willpower not to fall for her honeyed words. "No can do weirdo. You want my help? Then you must be crazy if you actually thought I would do that. I would never betray my friends. I may have done that in the Titan War, but I plan to redeem myself."

She chuckled. _"Oh Luke."_ she said, _"You try to relieve yourself by saying false words. If you want me to show you proof of what happens, then wake."_

Luke instantly snapped out of his dream. _If you want me to show you proof of what happens, then wake._ Those words rung in his head. What did she mean by that? Luke was forced out of his thoughts when he sensed an uncontrollable amount of heat come from the camp forest. He looked around his friends, still sleeping peacefully, and didn't show a sign of sensing it. He contemplated on waking them up, but decided against it. They had much work to do. He got up, and went out of the cabin. He looked in the direction of the forest, only to see a sight that made Luke want to think Beginning was right.

Where a tree was standing, there was the new camper, Kyle was his name. He was talking on into a talkie, the same he saw on enemies when he went on missions for Chaos. He wanted to go over there and see what was going on, but decided to eavesdrop.

"-before I can throw you away. Good bye Kyle." when Luke heard those words he instantly knew what they meant. It applied to him as well. The gods throw away their heroes, and think highly of themselves. Just like how Nothing threw Kyle away, as he saw Kyle get obliterated into a mass of heat quietly. _If you want me to show you proof of what happens, then wake._ He couldn't believe it. What Beginning said was true. He was just a tool for the gods, even Chaos. He made his decision.

He took out his Chaos talkie, and looked at it, before crushing it in his hands. "Goodbye Chaos. Goodbye friends."

And with that, he ran toward a space pod they kept in the cabin, took it out, and activated it. He programmed the pod, and typed in "Beginning". The pod turned green, and took off. Luke looked down at the mass of Camp Half Blood getting smaller, and made a last farewell.

"Goodbye," he muttered. "Friends."

With that, the pod blasted skyward.

 **CAMP JUPITER**

Frank and Reyna were rallying the legionnaires together, for the march to Camp Half Blood.

"Marcus! You centurion, will take the Second Cohort to Camp. And you, Leila will-"

Reyna was interrupted by a firework, it looked like one, blasted into the sky, heading to who knows where.

The Romans dropped weapons in shock. A son of Bacchus from the Fourth Cohort watched, awe with glee. "Woah! Where can I get one! I _definitely_ need one of those for a party!"

Other daughters and brothers of his agreed. Frank just lifted his face up to the heavens.

"Why Olympus... Ugh this is going to take some time."

 **HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING THERE WAS ONLY GOING TO BE 3 PARTS, BUT I AM CHANGING IT TO 4 PARTS. THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY IS GOING TO UNFOLD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED. Traverse, out.**


	11. The Sieging Part IV

**Mwuahahaha I know you all are wanting me to update this story, and here it is! You like that tiny cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter? No? You want to kill me for it? If so, I'll ask Hades to give me a one way trip to Elysium. See ya there!**

 **Jk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for plot and OC's.**

 **BEGINNING'S PLANET. THRONE ROOM OF BEGINNING**

The laughter of Beginning filled the room. She had successfully convinced Luke with her charming voice, rivaling that of the daughter of Ouranos's essence. She kept thinking about how she will torture the Chaos soldiers once the siege on the Greek demigod camp that Nothing informed her about. She was deciding between giving the Chaos soldiers a potion that would make them swell like an inflating balloon, while they were in a sealed room, and with the walls having spiked jagged spears pointing at them, so when they inflated, the spikes would pierce them, and make them suffer, or giving them a migraine while being forced to ride a roller coaster going at the speed of light, then flipping them over consecutively. She was interrupted out of her thoughts by a loud _ping._

Beginning groaned. She had enough of universal mail. She was deciding on not reading the message, but her curiosity won her over. She was definitely going to get rid of her mailing system after the war. She opened it up. What greeted her made her groan.

"Beginning!" an all to familiar voice said. "Whether you like it or not, I am going to assist you in the siege."

Beginning laughed. What could he do?

Ether saw her laugh, and smirked. "If you don't like it, well, I'll have you know you will have fun getting your planet destroyed. Want to know how? My spies went onto your planet, and put Ether bombs on it."

Beginning froze. She was about to open her mouth, but Ether beat her to it.

"How did my spies get there?" he said, "Easily, and that is a secret I keep to myself. You do know that my bombs have a mass of phosphorous in them, right?"

Beginning shook her head. Ether continued, the smugness never faltering. "If you don't, phosphorous is an element that explodes on contact with oxygen. Your planet is full of it, since in the beginning, no pun intended, there was fresh oxygen. So if you don't accept, you will not die, but your troops will, along with you getting badly harmed."

Beginning began to panic. How? She hated the idea of relenting, but she had to, otherwise Nothing would force her to fade. She made her choice, with much anger in her head. "Alright fine Ether. Now call off your bombs and get your troops over here. Even though you have about a million troops, they are all still at the power of a newborn demigod."

Beginning could see that Ether was getting a bit gold in the face. "Now now," he chastised, "remember I could destroy your planet, so be a good primordial and not argue. Otherwise I bet Nothing would be very disappointed in you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay Ether. Now leave me alone. I have a visitor."

Right on cue, her doors of her throne room opened, revealing the Chaos soldier.

Beginning had seen him in her visions she sent him, but the sight made her hold in a gasp. He was 6'2", and his sandy blonde hair was tousled, the same way as the other Chaos soldier, the demigod son of Poseidon.

He bowed. "Beginning, an honor to serve you."

For an instant, Beginning felt a pang of sadness, as she knew she had lured him into this. She decided to hide her feeling for a moment, so she kept a cool facade.

Beginning smiled. "The honor is all mine Luke."

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

The camp was in mass panic. Even though they still were wary of Luke, they still needed him for the war. And they were expecting an attack _any moment._ Percy was the one in deep loads of Minotaur dung. He kept thinking about how in the Void did Luke disappear.

He paced around his room, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Oh man... What has Luke gotten himself into? I remember the faint sound of our door opening but what..."

His door opened. He whirled around, prepared for a monster, but was met with Silena. He instantly blushed, relaxing a bit, but then felt how Silena radiated war... likehow the same aura when you step near Ares, or get on Zeus's bad side. He opened his blade, Anaklusmos, and held it at his side, ready to attack. He then questioned her. "Silena, what are you doing here?"

Silena smiled deviously. The smile made Percy think about the times he saw his ugly stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, beat him up. This was _definitely_ not Silena. "Well Percy, I'm here because I have orders."

Percy tried to react, but the now identified imposter Silena took out a blunt weldstone, and bonked him on the head with it, knocking him out. Then the disguise changed, turning the former Silena into a hideous old hag, a Forpite, often mistaken as the Fates or the Furies, and an ancient monster from the early civilizations this was the legend of what the mortals called the Loch Ness monster, but it is actually these monsters that make the sounds similar to it.

The Forpite grinned."Yes... Now we have victory in our hands. May the world rest in Nothing!" and with that, she teleported away, but this did not go unnoticed. The noise from the hit on the head was overheard by Beckendorf, as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"Oh no... I got to warn camp. But how am I going to warn the other camp?"

Just as he said that, a horn blew once, signaling the Romans were here. Beckendorf, still dazed, shook his head.

"One less problem to take care of..."

 **TIME SKIP, 3 HOURS, AFTER BECKENDORF SORTED EVERYTHING OUT**

The camp had been in a huge state of panic, but sorted themselves out, knowing that if they acted like this during the war, they would be easily toppled. The demigod army and legion of Roman and Greeks were in a phalanx formation. As Percy and Luke were gone, Ethan took the lead.

"Now demigods!" Ethan's voice rang through the camp. "The enemy seeks to destroy us. Will you let that happen!"

The demigods cried with dispproval. "I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!"

The demigods shouted with the force of a Bomber F1. "NOOOO!"

"NOW LETS MARCH AND DESTROY THOSE MONS-"

 ** _Boom!_**

The demigods hardly saw it. But Dionysus did, and he wet his pants, and dropped his _thyrsus_ in shock. The projectile hit Ethan, square on the chest, and watched Ethan die, and all that was left was a crater. Then a figure came into view.

The figure looked like a ghost. Dionysus sensed his power was enough to take down the whole Olympian council twice before even breaking a sweat. The campers didn't recognize it, but Silena, Zoe, and Beckendorf did. It was End, but it was a manisfestation.

End laughed, his insane voice echoed through the site. "Ah... Let's start this massacre, shall we?"

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN... OH WELL.** **You guys asked for it. Well not really... But anyways, the revolution will take place in the next chapter. See ya soon peeps. -Traverse**


	12. The Sieging Part V & Battle

**Even bigger cliffhanger... I already prayed to Hades not to take my soul, and since he hasn't, I believe you guys want more cliffys? Ok. Buh Bye!**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything except for plot and OC'S**

 **AT CAMP BATTLEGROUND**

The echo of End's maniacal laughter rang in the camp. All of a sudden, the camp looked very scared. All except for the Chaos soldiers and the Nemesis cabin. They were filled with bloodlust.

"Ah, these are the Olympian's children?" End said, "Not much of a challenge. And that scrawny one I blew up? That was a Chaos soldier? Chaos must be getting weaker then I thought."

The campers grew angry. But the remaining Chaos troopers knew that he was trying to unbalance them. And they could see it was working. A random camper charged End, most likely an Ares camper, swinging his sword like a brute, killing a few monsters in his way, but near End, he instantly disintegrating with a flick of his wrist.

End chuckled. "Was that a last minute sacrifice? Well, down to killing I guess."

Zoe stepped forward. "Know this, if you try to attack us, you will die, even if you are a god, we will cut you into pieces like Kronos did to Ouranos."

The demigods shouted their approval, but End just smirked.

"If you really think you can beat me, please try to do so. Just know that, without two of your best soldiers, you are hopeless. You want to know where your savior and traitor went? Then come find out."

Beckendorf instantly charged him, regardless of the shouts of warning his friends gave him. He was determined to save Percy and Luke. At the last second he barreled toward End, he sidestepped and tripped Beckendorf, making him fall to the ground, but not going in for the kill. He just walked away, letting his monsters take care of Beckendorf. Gods know what they did to him, actually, no one knows.

He stepped toward the campers, but Clarrise, a daughter of Ares pointed her spear at him.

"Begone in the name of Olympus!"

"Oh, so scary! _Begone, in the name of_ Olympy what's its name. " he mocked.

Clarrise jabbed her spear at him, right at his gut. End just stood there, a smile forming on his ghostly lips.

Right when the spear made contact, Clarrise grinned. She _thought_ she had impaled the primordial, but the campers watched as the spear passed harmlessly in his body. It was as if he was made of nothing.

End sighed. "I can't believe I have to lecture you demigods. I am not a primordial for no reason. I was meant to be the sole end of the universe. But I can't wake until the end is nearing. But this is just a manifestation. When I have my full form, you will all be just specks under my very foot."

Every single camper backed up. They hadn't known this. But the Chaos soldiers did. They looked at each other, and nodded. They were _not_ going to let monsters take their former home.

"Campers!" Silena shouted, "We said they shall not overcome us! Now let's show them what you get when you cross Olympus!"

The campers morale increased. They screamed for blood, and engaged in fight.

 **LINEBREAK**

There was blood everywhere. Guts spilled from all over the place. Silena had to duck and turn and roll to avoid getting flattened into a pancake. A spear flew by, hitting a cyclopes on the eye, making him disintegrate into a fine golden powder.

All of a sudden, Silena was hit on the side, no doubt by a monster. She turned, just in time to find a battle axe, spinning from End's grasp, hurtling toward her face, before all she felt was nothing.

 **AT ZOE'S SIDE OF BATTLE**

These stupid monsters just don't know when to stop. I'll show them. I ducked just in time to find an arrow sail where my head would have been, flipped on my back, and stabbed an unsuspecting monster.

I got out my daggers, holding them in front of me in a X position, blocking a pair of dual swords from End. I saw Silena on the other side, sprawled on the grass, her right hand severed from her body. She lay in a heap of blood. I was filled with rage. He almost killed Silena!

I swiped my daggers under his guard, and he anticipated this, jumping back, all the while spinning while throwing a throwing knife at me. I tried blocking it with my daggers, but it glanced off them, and grazed my left shoulder. This didn't stop me however. I felt a little numb on my shoulder, but shrugged it off as battle effects.

End flipped his sword in the air. "Ah Zoe... former lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. When I'm done with you, and it won't be long, you shall be nothing else but another corpse in the Void. Do not worry. I will tell you sisters of what happened to you, and I shall then take pleasure in killing them too!"

"You monster... You will do nothing to them!" She growled, "No matter what you do, I will see you dead End."

End smirked. "Ah... But you won't, seeing as your already out."

Too late. Zoe should've treated her shoulder immediately. She instantly knew that the knife must have been coated in a strength sapping poison, as she felt the rest of her energy come out of her, as she fell to her knees. End leisurely strolled over to her, dropping his swords, and forming a cosmetic scythe. He held it over his head.

"Any last words huntress?"

"I do," she croaked out. "If I die today, I will take you with me."

She lunged toward End, swinging her voidly daggers. The attack got End surprised, as the daggers caused two deep gashes on his waist, effectively paining him.

End growled, more annoyed then hurt. "You have made your last decision that will cause the fall of this camp. Now die."

With that, he swung his scythe, hitting skin, but not the one he wanted. Zoe saw a blur of silver rush in front of her, and watched as it took her savior's life.

End smiled. "Ah Artemis. Trying to protect your huntress? No matter. You are dead anyway. Just look at what I did to you!"

He was right. Where Artemis's right arm was, there was now a stub of an arm. Zoe gasped in shock. The shock charged her with adrenaline, not caring of what will happen next. End will die.

Artemis grimaced in pain. "I don't care. As long as it is to protect Olympus."

End smiled evilly. "Then it shall be the blood of an immortal staining this battleground."

He swung again, taking off her head. Artemis's blood spilled everywhere. Zoe screamed in rage, instantly back up.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU LOW LIFE OF A PIG! I WILL KILL YOU!"

She attacked ferociously, End just barely keeping up. He got several cuts and wounds on his body, and tried to ignore the pain, but couldn't. He instantly felt a sharp pain in his torso, and saw a dagger sticking out of it. He fell to the ground. Zoe stepped on his body.

"Today you shall die. I don't care if your a manifestation or whatever. You will die by my hands."

With that, she stabbed her dagger into his heart, turning End's manifestation to dust.

Zoe wiped her hands on her jeans. She stared sadly at the blank face of her leader in the Hunt. She buried it in the ground. She murmured a prayer to Chaos, to take her to paradise. When she was done, she heard no sounds of battle. She looked around, and saw a clear field. But right when she opened her mouth, she felt a sharp pain in her back, and she stumbled forward and passed out.

 **Ah... A battle to remember. To hint to you, I'm also sorry if you saw something you hated, like how Silena and Beckendorf died... Anyway, the only one left is Zoe apparently. And no, she isn't dead. Just collapsed. And Luke and Percy aren't dead either. That will be shown in the next chapter. As always, favoriting, reviewing, and following the story are appreciated. -Traverse**


	13. The Despair of Battle

**I hope you guys read the message. It could be an update frenzy! Anyway, on to the story and please don't kill me.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for plot and OC'S.**

 **AT A PLANET, NOTHING'S PLANET**

Percy felt lightheaded. He just saw an imposter smack him upside the head, and give him a concussion. Of course. He woke up, groggily moaning about stupid monsters.

"Gah... Dumb monster spawn."

It was only then he realized he was in a room. It was definitely not like camp's, but it's polished furniture, tinsels of warn comfort, almost convinced him otherwise. He sat up.

"Where am I?"

He looked around, but couldn't find an exit. There was literally _no_ door. It was as if he was in a pocket, zipped up. Right when he was contemplating on blasting an exit out, a soft _click_ made him turn around. He then saw Nothing. He growled.

"What have you done?"

Nothing smiled, obviously loving this. Percy decided that when the war was over her would tak great pleasure in killing him. "Ah, nothing at all. I just sent End to destroy your camp, but he failed, but at the same time, did good work. He destroyed half of the camp's demigods, and killed some of your friends. Alas, that huntress one remains. Though there was some Olympian blood."

He twirled his fingers like he was thinking on making a spire of himself. "Not that it matters. Now about you, well, your in my pocket dimension. We can't have you on the battlefield. Oh no no no. And while your here, I have somebody you might want to see."

He snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, a hologram appeared. Percy gasped. It was _Luke._

"Ho-...How?"

End smirked. "You too have some fun. I'll be back, after destroying the demigods."

He disappeared in a puff of white.

Percy turned to Luke. "Why...?"

 **SUN CHARIOT**

Apollo was driving the sun across the world, seeing everything in view. He even saw the new McDonalds at Antarctica. He was in a good mood. Until he saw his sisters death.

Apollo descended a little, just enough to melt a bit of ice in Finland. "Ah... I really need to find someone for me to stay faithful to."

He became silent. Then laughed so hard, he almost made China burn in ashes. "Hahaha... What am I, Arty? Hm, I wonder what she's doing right now."

He turned on his twin tracker(don't tell anyone that), and looked where she was. He instantly cried out in rage. It was a horrendous sight. His sister, or what was left of her, was on the grass, her head sprawled on the ground. He so wanted to teleport to her side and kill whoever done this. Curse the Ancient Laws.

He started to cry. Tears shed shamelessly pouring, as if a lake was dumped on him. He didn't care if he made the mortals think a lunar eclipse was happening. It didn't matter. He just lost his sister. Even if she could reform, which he doubted from a cut off the head, he would be lonely.

Apollo clenched his fist so hard, he drew blood. "Whoever you are, I will kill you, whoever killed my sister, I swear this on the river Styx."

 **CAMP INFIRMARY**

Zoe woke to loud voices. She reckoned it was the Apollo campers. For a moment she thought she just woke up in a dream, but then everything came to her when she saw the lifeless body and head of her leader, in her time of the Hunt.

She cried. She watched her sister get killed by End, even though she killed him, she thought she failed. She didn't do enough. If she'd been stronger, if she'd been smarter, all of this could have been prevented somehow. She downcastedly hobbled to the shroud of her leader, and watched her pale face, her eyelids open, wild and full of fear, as if she was thinking: _Oh shoot! Its Typhon!_

She looked away. She couldn't bear thinking this was all her fault. Then everything else came to her. The death of Beckendorf, the death of Silena, the death of Ethan, and maybe the death of Percy and Luke. She was most likely the only one left of the six.

Her face was now streaming in perspiration, her mind churning sluggishly. She looked around, and what she saw made her more depressed.

All around her, corpses of shrouded demigods were on beds. Their lifeless bodies sprawled in painful positions, blood still pouring from every side. Zoe counted at least more than half of the camp's demigods. She couldn't believe they won the battle.

She remembered what Chaos had told her when they were in private. _Do not despair_ , he said.

 _Their will be a future of doom. My brethren will defeat us, but we will win, in the smallest number._

Those words worried her. She had thought that they will die, and when Nothing wins, he will destroy everything. But that was not what he meant, Zoe realized.

 _But remember, when the most hopeless, seek advice from the cursed one. You will understand in time._

Zoe was still struggling with those words. What was the cursed one? How will she understand?! Her best friends just got killed in front of her eyes! Zoe fled the room, uncaring of where she went. When her legs ached, and she couldn't take no more, she landed in a heap on the grass. Right in front of a red haired girl.

Zoe gasped. "You... you're the Oracle..."

The red haired girl nodded. "Yeah, and why are you sweating so hard?"

Zoe would have taken offense to that, but she was too busy remembering what Chaos said to her: _Seek advice from the cursed one._

She shakily got to her feet. "Oracle, may you give me a prophecy?"

Zoe expected to be laughed at, but instead, the Oracle stood still, and then after a count of fifteen, green mist swirled around her. She spoke in a raspy tone.

 _"Approach seeker, and ask."_

 **Well, that was it. Sorry if you don't like this cliffhanger. -Traverse**


	14. The Results of Life

**Here is the second part of the update for today!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for plot and OC's.**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _She shakily got to her feet. "Oracle, may you give me a prophecy?"_

 _Zoe expected to be laughed at, but instead, the Oracle stood still, and then after a count of fifteen, green mist swirled around her. She spoke in a raspy tone._

 _"Approach seeker, and ask."_

 **PRESENT**

Zoe had dealt with prophecies before. Heck, she even was the leader of one, saving her leader. That was when she was the lieutenant of the Hunt, loyal handmaiden of Artemis. She shouldn't be scared of prophecies. But now, after seeing her best friends killed in front of her eyes, seeing half of the campers get killed by a single attack, she began to have her doubts. Nevertheless, she steeled herself.

"What must I do to find my friends?"

The red haired girl's image changed.

The scenery was not what she expected. It showed Luke, riding on a pure white horse, rallying, is that _monsters?!_ Then the image shifted, showing Percy, stuck in a little room, destroying everything, tears on his face.

The image disappeared. Then a raspy voice echoed through her ears.

 _Wary of grief, despaired of the slain_

 _Destroyed by the emotion she calls pain_

 _Facing the enemy, she must alone_

 _Finding the friend, Hope has shown_

 _Killed by greed, turned by love_

 _Renewed by the light shown above_

The girl collapsed. Zoe figured she might as well help her, as she just gave her a ticket of death that might just give her life, or the opposite. She sighed and started to walk away, still thinking about the prophecy, but decided to help the girl.

She lifted her up by her arms, and slung her over her shoulders. The girl was remarkably light, as Zoe easily sprinted back to camp, carrying the girl.

She stopped running once she saw the Dining Pavilion. It was destroyed.

There were tables overturned, glasses broken, plates smashed on the floor. The head table looked like a deformed rodent. The hearth was tossed around, Hestia trying to calm it down, as flames erupted everywhere. She saw Chiron sitting on a chair, that miraculously survived the attack, talking with Dionysus. Chiron turned around, seeing Zoe.

"Ah Zoe, I see your here. But... Is that..." his voice faltered.

Zoe nodded grimly. "Yes. I believe this is the Oracle, and apparently, she has given me a prophecy to save my friends that might intend to kill me."

Dionysus heaved a sigh. "I would say this would be good to have one less brat in this godly camp-"

Zoe glared at him.

"But we need all the forces we can muster. I will ask father to have the gods that aren't bound by the Ancient Laws to help us in this war. Only when the monsters attack Olympus may we gods attack back. Only reason I attacked, was that this accursed place is my home. So as Artemis's, as she is not bound by the Ancient Laws."

Zoe thought about Hestia. "But what of Hestia? They attacked the hearth. Why did she not attack back?"

Chiron's chair crinkled. "Lady Hestia appears everywhere in times of need with hope. She also appears where the hearth is present. But she cannot attack back, as she isn't bound by the Ancient Laws, but she is powerless to do so."

Zoe thought about how one of the eldest daughters of Kronos could be so weak, but Chiron answered her question, as he knew what she was thinking.

"It's not exactly how you think. There was a time when she was very powerful, actually maybe even the most powerful, but it was when Zeus took the lead. Remember in the old stories, they told of how Hestia said to her siblings that they should try to make peace? Well her brothers and sisters disagreed. When they saw that she would try to make peace, they plotted to drain her of her power, and give it to the most worthy. So one day, when she was alone sleeping, they drained her of her power, and gave it to Zeus."

Zoe's face flared. The gods themselves would try to take the power of a rightful goddess! If they didn't need anymore forces, Zoe would've killed those gods by now.

Chiron's face softened. "Alas, even if the goddess of the hearth's power was taken, she is still a powerful foe. I would advise you to not get on her bad side. Especially not now." as he gestured to the goddess, trying to run around franticly, her clothes smoldering.

Dionysus chuckled. "Reminds me of Hephaestus. Good times we had..."

Zoe scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What did you guys do... Nevermind I asked. Lets see about our forces."

Their kind demeanor instantly changed, into the stern face of a military general. "All of your brethren are dead, or captured, correct?" said Dionysus. "I would love to say good riddance, that Peter boy was only a pain in the _gluteus_. Nevertheless, we have only about one hundred and fifty demigods out of the four hundred we had."

Zoe drew in a short breath. There was _that_ many dead? Surely there was more alive. Unless not all the dead demigods were in the infirmary.

Chiron glanced sadly at Zoe. "Yes, we didn't have room for all the dead demigods in the infirmary. We had to throw some in the lake..."

Zoe looked down sadly. "If this is just a piece of Nothing's army, how are we going to win?"

Dionysus looked up to the sky, as if praying to his father to relieve him of this dream. "We do not know. I would say, with Athena's calculation, we have a slim chance of success. The enemy took us by surprise. They will not do it again."

Zoe thought about how ironic that was. Never, _ever,_ say that. Since that is when bad things happen.

Too late. All of a sudden, an ear piercing shriek made them turn around. What they saw made Zoe mutter, the temptation to good to pass up.

"You spoke too soon." she said, as she saw the biggest automaton in her life stomp on a cabin, making it burst to wood.

 **It appears my specialty is cliffhangers... See ya guys! -Traverse**


	15. The Revival

**Sorry for the no updates in a day... I had school testing as in exams. I hope you can all forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own anything other than OC's and plot.**

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Zoe kept watching the huge machine kick another cabin, bursting it into splinters of wood. The inhabitants of the cabin ran around wildly, pushing each other and tripping one another, trying to get out of the automaton's way.

She looked at Chiron and Dionysus, both frozen with fear. She sighed, as she repeated what she had done to Ethan when he would make a stupid comment. She slapped them, hard on the cheeks, her handprint stuck onto their faces, glistening a bright red.

They shook out of their stupor.

"What the..." Chiron said, frowning.

He then just realized what situation they were in. "Oh nevermind. I don't suppose you could just destroy it with your power Lord Dionysus?"

Dionysus tried to say words, but he failed miserably. "N-n... u-u...?!" he stuttered.

Chiron stood up, his lower half trembling. "I thought you gods could destroy mortals with a flick of your hand... Ignore thatl.

Dionysus just stood still. Chiron sighed. "I guess we are on our own."

He turned toward the Ares and Athena campers, both standing around a map, trying to locate ways to kill the giant machine. "Athena! Ares! Gather the swordsmen and the archers, the remaining ones. Try praying to your godly parent for victory! We need to kill this _thing_!".

Zoe decided to help.

She thought about Talos, about how it almost killed her. She knew it had a control valve under its foot, but whenever the automaton raised its foot, she couldn't spot a valve. But then she thought of other ways, as she looked at the exposing ear. If only she could get close enough...

She sprinted toward the giant, her clothes billowing past her. She weaved around shocked campers, their mouths open wide, screaming in fear.

When she was within range, she drew her bow. It somehow, miraculously survived the attack, as she saw the intact string and wood.

She nocked an arrow, taking aim at the giants' ear. She narrowed her eyes.

She remembered when Percy and Luke had a pillow fight with her. She pretended she was defending her home from dumb idiotic males. Now she was defending her home from a giant robot that seemed to have never taken a shower in its' life. Not much difference, except if you don't mind the towering a gazillion times bigger Percy.

She steadied her breathing. She calmed herself, and watched for an opening for the ear. The robot was just turning its head around, looking at the new human that tried to bravely stand up to it.

It turned its head. No wonder it was thinking, _Why are you not running in fear?_

The creature could've killed her by now, only that it was wondering how stupid she was. Zoe was having similar thoughts.

During the time the robot wasted, Zoe let go of her arrow, but not in time as a camper pushed by her, making her right arm tilt to the left. The arrow flew, soaring in the air, into the direction of _definitely_ not the robot.

Right when she thought everything was doomed, the wind shifted. It tilted the arrow into a beanbag a camper was carrying, trying to save his stuff, but the arrow skimmed it by one-eighty degrees, bouncing back, into the robots' ear.

The arrow clanged down the robots' body, making a loud, **CLANG CLANG CLANG** noise.

She was wondering whether or not her luck finally returned, but it was blown away when the stature turned toward her, stepping on the ground, its' foot making the earth shudder. Her arrow hadn't affected it. She was doomed.

The statue lifted its' foot, about to make a Zoe pancake. Right when it was stomping down, the statue froze. Then all of a sudden, its' head shifted backwards. The legs shriveled into tiny pebbles. The body of the automaton literally _shrinked_. It looked so weird.

Then the statue exploded, leaving nothing but a smoking hole where it exploded. She walked toward the hole cautiously, waiting for an arsenal of zombies to come out and eat her alive. None came.

She wanted to be relieved, but she couldn't. She was detecting this huge power source, not far away from the robot.

When she looked back, Chiron and Dionysus were looking around the ground, no doubt sensing the new presence aswell.

Zoe sniffed the air. She smelled it, a whiff of fire and power. It smelled familiar... almost like a certain person.

She ran around the camp, trying to find the invader. She stumbled across a huge chunk of metal, probably fallen from the huge robot. She was about to cross it, when she heard a faint noise coming from the metal. She warily stepped toward it, keeping her distance.

Then the metal flew over a cabin, smashing a roof off. Where the metal was, was a soot smudged person. He looked as if he had lifted weights his whole life. He cracked his neck and muscles.

"Ah... Dang, End was scary. Didn't know that... Luckily I escaped..."

Zoe froze. She knew that voice. The person lifted his head, his hair turning back. When she saw him, and when he saw her, they both gasped.

Risen from the hunk of metal, assumed to be dead, was Charles Beckendorf, son of Hepaestus, soldier of Chaos.

 **Still haven't forgotten my habit of cliffys. Not much till next update. -Traverse**


	16. Future Return

**Oh dear... It seems that you are now raiding this story...**

 **What did I expect. Lol.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for OC's and plot.**

 **Oh yeah, and by the way, I really need reviews about this story. If nobody reviews, it makes me think that I'm doing this story while you guys are laughing about how stupid it is. So please, tell me how my story is.**

 **POCKET DIMENSION**

Another hole in the wall appeared due to a slam from a boy, that wore an army jacket that was blustered with holes, ripped jeans from his way of destruction, trying to destroy everything. The blood and disgruntled bones made it hard to even see what the boy looked like, but if his friends saw him, they would immediately recognize him as Percy Jackson.

He shouted, waves of water appearing from the hydrogen molecules in the air. If a normal person breathed in the air where he was, they would immediately choke due to the loss of hydrogen.

He summoned them forth, breaking furniture that kept mending themselves. He punched a wall, breaking its solid stone, but harming his hand, a bloody mess of bones and blood. He collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily.

"Why..." he croaked, "Why Luke... I thought- I thought you were a friend..."

He let loose a guttural scream, a scream of a man that has lost everything. His sheer force of anger and madness as well as many other emotions piled on top of him caused him to have a mental flashback of Annabeth. He watched, as he saw a memory from camp, rewind in his mind. It was when they tried to take the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus.

He watched as Annabeth kept taunting the giant, calling herself nobody. Then, he broke out of the memory, and unleashed raw power.

The power instantly rejuvenated him. He stood up, not caring about his bruises and injuries. His before wild face turned into a stoic one. A black aura surrounded him, his very presence making the room shudder at his power, while the Fates watched happily, their eyes gleaming while they watched from a glass ball.

"Yes Perseus..." said Lachesis while she watched him rise. "Unleash your power. Do not let that petty friend and memories boter you no more. Stop Nothing."

Percy rose, his body full of blood, his hair wildly trashed. Then, he touched himself with one finger, and instantly all of the blood dissipated. His broken bones set themselves. His mind became cleared. His hair combed themselves back into place. He looked at the wall, his anger bubbling.

"No... You will not defy me." he spoke, his voice laced with malice. "Destroy."

The word echoed through the room. For a moment, he thought he heard the laughter of Nothing, thinking he could destroy this room. Then terror struck the room.

The walls blackened, corroding downward, until it revealed open space. The furniture and windows instantly shattered, the remnants blearily tearing through the walls. The walls and items didn't repair themselves. They stayed corroded. Percy didn't waste a moment. He instantly leaped through the walls, his hair falling back. He then used light travel to speed through space, tearing fabrics of the world occasionally, making black holes.

His only thought in his head was about the many tortures he would use on Nothing. At the moment, he concentrated on flying through space. In calculation, he estimated about a week before he arrived at Paris, where he would have to travel a day to get to Camp Half-Blood.

He ducked, avoiding a comet spiraling toward him, coming from a star that just exploded. He remembered something about stars that Chaos told him. He went toward the star.

He arrived just as it's heat ended. He then searched around, trying to find a star core. After minutes, he found it, the green chip floating under a chunk of rock. He grabbed it and smiled.

He then placed it behind his back, ripping into his shirt until it was stuck. Then he flew, five times faster than before, thanks to the core, and flew off in search of Earth.

 _Here I come friends..._

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Beckendorf froze. His black small tusk of a beard waved in the wind. "Zoe...?"

Naturally, Zoe would have slapped him in the face for being so idiotic on trying to kill those monsters. But, as Fate would have it, she embarrassingly leaped up and hugged Beckendorf so hard, he groaned in pain.

"Ah!" he groaned, "My ribs!"

Zoe stepped back quickly. "Oh.. Sorry. Just happy to see you lived."

Beckendorf grunted. "Yeah... Did we win? And are there any casualties?"

Zoe grimaced, but didn't hide it from him. "We won this battle, but we have casualties over half of the camp.. As well as Percy and Luke dissapearing, and Ethan dying, along with Artemis' head getting cut off. And her right arm."

"At least we have won..."

Zoe then remembered why Beckendorf was here. She instantly slapped him, harder than she ever had before.

"Ow!" Beckendorf cried, "What was that for?!"

"That," Zoe said, "Was because of you being stupid and start charging the enemy like that!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I thought I could beat them." he said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we gotta go. We have to prepare for another attack."

 **Pretty short chapter, sorry. Anyway, remember to review of how my story is going. Thanks! -Traverse**


	17. The Sequel, Introduction

**Been a while since I last updated hasn't it?**

 ***Slap***

 **Ow.**

 **Ok. I admit. I deserved that.**

 **Well, guess what, THIS book is FINISHED!**

 **But...**

 **Don't worry!**

 **A sequel is coming to you in**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **100**

 **Jk.**

 **Its Here!**

 **The Sequel!**

 **Book Two: The Daughter of Gold.**

 **Just go to my profile and click on the sequel!**

 **See you, in the depths of imagination and Fanfiction.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
